Jamás quise que Sufrieras
by Guishe
Summary: Es un On Shot de Lily y Snape... es de amor y drama.. no puedo explicarles mucho porque la verdad que sino le estaria contando la historia..espero que la disfruten...besos


**Hola soy Guishe... bueno aqui les traigo un on shot que la verdad espero que disfruten...**

**mucho no les puedo adelantar ya que sino les cuento la historia..solo que tene amor como tambien drama**

**espero que les guste!!!**

**besos!!!**

**Guishe**

**

* * *

**

**Jamás quise que sufrieras (Lily/Snape)**

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans era una joven muy bonita, pelirroja y con unos ojos de unos verdes zafiros, vivía con sus padres y su hermana Petunia, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca como la acera, en un pueblito muggle.

Hacia poco cerca de su casa se habían mudado una pareja con su hijo, Lily siempre veía rondar por el lugar al niño, aunque parecía algo extraño. Era un joven alto, flaco, con piel blanca, cabello corto y revoltoso y nariz puntiaguda, pero discreta, debería tener unos años más que Lily.

Lily cada vez que lo veía pensaba que era bastante tímido, pues solo la miraba por unos instantes pero a los pocos segundos ya no estaba. Este personaje la estaba intrigando y ella era una persona que siempre le encanto hacer sentir a los nuevos vecinos como en casa.

Salio decidida de su casa a la de aquel chico extraño, quería conocerlo.

Detrás de ella la seguía su hermana diciéndole una y otra vez que no era buena idea, que parecía ser un pedante y que no seria agradable con ellas. Aun asi Lily continuaba con sus pasos decididos. Diciéndole a su hermana que si no quería que no lo acompañara.

Petunia se quedo a unas cuadras de distancia mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a la acera de su nuevo vecino. Se acerco a la puerta y golpeo tres veces con su puño.

Espero unos instantes y de repente abrieron a la puerta dejándole ver frente a ella a aquel personaje al cual buscaba.

-Hola – dijo Lily sonrientemente

-Hola – dijo tímidamente el muchacho.

- Me llamo…

-Lily Evans – concluyo la oración el muchacho dejándola atónita – yo soy Severus Snape – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ella acerco la suya y estrechándosela.

-¿Como me conoces? – dijo incrédula.

Te he visto hablar con tu hermana y escuche cuando tu mamá te reto llamándote de ese modo – dijo Snape algo tímido por su atrevimiento.

-A si… no te preocupes no fue nada – dijo Lily sonriendo nuevamente.

El muchacho no solo la conocía por eso, sino porque siempre la observaba detrás de un seto. Le parecía una chica encantadora, muy diferente a su hermana, es mas pensaba que quizás fuera en muchas cualidades muy distinta a Petunia.

El sabia perfectamente que ella era una bruja, la había visto hacer magia sin que ella se diera cuenta que lo hacia, por lo que él no se sintió tan solo en ese lugar, pensando que estaba rodeado de muggles.

Pasaron los meses y estos dos personajes comenzaron a ser muy buenos amigos… tal cual que ambos comenzaron a enamorarse uno de otro. Pero ninguno decía nada por miedo a perder su amistad.

Al cumplir los 11 años, Snape afirmo su sospecha, al ver recibir a Lily la carta de Hogwarts.

Ambos estaban felices aunque la hermana de esta no dejaba de llamarla fenómeno haciéndola sentir mal a Lily.

En esos momentos era cuando mas contaba con Snape para darle fuerzas. El siempre encontraba la palabra justa para levantarle el ánimo.

Con el paso de los años este amor se fue acrecentando hasta que un día, en el parque del colegio, Snape no lo soporto más y se declaro.

-Lily – le dijo acariciándole sus cabellos mientras esta estaba recostada en sus piernas en los terrenos del colegio muy cerca del lago.

-Dime Sev – le dijo levantando la vista para poderlo mirar.

-Debo confesarte algo, aunque esto cueste nuestra amistad, no puedo mantenerlo por mas tiempo, me esta haciendo mal – dijo afligido aun acariciándola.

Lily se puso nerviosa y se sentó a su lado mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza.

-No te asustes – le dijo al ver como se había puesto – pero la verdad es que desde que te vi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… estoy enamorado de ti Lily – dijo agachando la mirada.

Lily sonrió pero este no la vio ya que su mirada estaba dirigida al suelo.

Lily alzo su mano y tomo su barbilla para que su mirada estuviera a la altura de la de ella.

-Yo también – dijo sin rodeos.

A Snape una ráfaga de escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a besarla.

Se besaron apasionadamente y desesperadamente, intentando calmar el amor que tenían guardado desde tanto tiempo.

Asi fue como comenzó su noviazgo secreto, ya que lily quería mantenerlo asi, para que el grupito de merodeadores no los molestaran con sus insultos.

Ella sabia perfectamente que este grupo molestaba a Snape solo por ella, pues el famoso James Potter alegaba estar enamorada de ella, pero ella no le creía una sola palabra. Primero por ser un altanero egocéntrico y segundo por ser un perverso junto con su inseparable amigo Black… no los soportaba.

Pasaron los meses y…las peleas comenzaron….

Un buen día Lily y Snape caminaban por el patio de la escuela, ya habían tenido unos cuantos desacuerdos por las juntas de Severus, pero Lily no decía nada… intentaba no romper con el amor que los unía, pero realmente le estaba enfermando todo aquello, parecía día a día que a Snape le importaba mucho más sus amistades que su relación.

Una vez más se dirigían por los terrenos nuevamente discutiendo.

-No te entiendo Lily son mis amigos, solo eso, tu eres mi vida¡ello solo mis amigos! – decía irritado Severus ante el planteamiento de Lily sobre todas las horas que pasaba con ellos haciendo vaya a saber que y dejándola en muchas ocasiones plantada.

-Lo se Sev, pero ¡no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Perdón pero desteto a Avery y Mulciber… la verdad que no se que le ves de bueno en esa relación... a la cual tu llamas amistad, no ves todo lo que hacen ellos… ¡es aterrador! - dijo Lily mirándolo inquisidoramente.

-No es nada, vamos Lily¡solo se divierten! – dijo Snape.

-¿Se divierten con magia Oscura Snape¿Tú también lo haces? Ya no eres el mismo Severus…has cambiado – dijo tristemente Lily.

-¿Y que hay de lo que hace Potter y sus amiguillos¿Ah¿Ah?, claro a ellos no les dices nada ¿no? – decía snape enojado con lo que le reclamaba la muchacha.

-¿Que tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?- pregunto la muchacha sin poder entender porque salto con aquel tema.

-¡Ese Potter vive persiguiéndote! No lo soporto y tu que no quieres que lo nuestro salga a la luz¿que pasa te esta gustando?

-Basta Severus, esos celos son injustificados, sabes que ellos no me agradan pero tampoco andan con magia oscura ¿no? En cambio tú te juntas con esa gente que ¡no hace más que usarla! –gritaba Lily con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Snape pego la vuelta dejándola completamente sola… dolida Lily se sentó en el césped a llorar.

Pasaron los días y estos dos no se hablaban… ni se miraban… Lily lloraba por los rincones, sabia que debía ir a hablar con él pero aun estaba triste por lo que le había dicho sobre Potter… que culpa tenia ella que él andará detrás de ella acosándola.

Mientras Lily se dirigía a una de sus clases de Herbólogia, caminando desanimadamente por los terrenos vislumbro a la distancia a Snape patas para arriba debido a un hechizo… salio corriendo para saber que era lo que pasaba hasta que al llegar descubrió que allí se encontraban el grupito de los merodeadores riéndose a carcajadas al ver tan humillado a Severus.

-¡Basta! Suéltenlo. – decía desesperada Lily y a la vez enojada con el que había hecho el hechizo… nada mas y nada menos que Potter.

-Lárgate Evans… no necesito tu lastima – gritaba Snape con mirada furiosa.

Esto le pego fuerte a Lily y salio de allí llorando.

James al ver esto soltó de un solo golpe a Snape y salio corriendo tras esta no sin antes darle una buena patada en el estomago a Severus.

Severus quedo tendido en el suelo y una lagrima corrió por su rostro…sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería en esos momentos. Pero no iba a permitir que Lily no fuera feliz, él era conciente con la gente que andaba pero no podia salirse, había cometido un error pero ya era tarde y debía protegerla, debía arráncala de su corazón y no permitir que le sucediera nada a ella. Aunque eso implicara dejarle el camino abierto a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Los Años pasaron y Lily aunque no olvido nunca Snape, sabia perfectamente que este había elegido su camino y ese camino no la incluía a ella.

Lily había llorado mucho su separación y mucho mas la indiferencia que desde ese día Severus comenzó a mostrar para con ella.

Era desgarrador cruzárselo por los pasillos y que este la mirara como si mirara a una pared.

Muy pronto comenzó a conocer al verdadero James Potter y comenzó a enamorarse…

Aunque ella no olvidaba todo lo que le había enseñado su primer amor, ella debía seguir no podia dejarse abatir por alguien que al parecer jamás la había querido de la misma forma que ella lo había amado.

Comenzó a salir con James y al finalizar el colegio se casaron, no sabia porque, no tenía la necesidad de casarse, pero ya sus mejores amigas estaban comprometidas y James era un hombre inteligente, bueno y sabio muy bien que la amaba mucho. Además James se lo había estado pidiendo una y otra vez ese año. Y al saber cuanto la deseaba y la amaba ella se sintió alagada y ella también lo quería mucho.

Ambos eran muy felices, auque los tiempos estaban terribles ya que había hecho aparición Voldemort y su grupo de seguidores…Los Mortifagos.

Lily un buen día se entera que estaba embarazada y la alegría en su corazón se instalo.

Cuando se lo contó a James… este la abrazó y beso diciéndole en cada momento cuanto la amaba, ella se sentía feliz…verdaderamente quería mucho a James y mucho mas a este bebe que estaba en camino.

Pasaron los nueve meses y se dirigieron al hospital San Mungo para poder tener allí al nuevo integrante de la familia Potter.

Lily estaba muy nerviosa era su primer hijo y quería que todo saliera muy bien.

La colocaron en una camilla y se dirigieron a la sala de parto.

James la acompañaba y sonreía emocionado y a la vez tan nervioso como su mujer.

Luego de dos horas de parto Lily dio a Luz a un hermoso varón al cual se llevaron inmediatamente para una limpieza.

James luego de estar un rato más con su mujer se marcho al trabajo, dejándola a la pelirroja con su familia.

A las dos horas los médicos pidieron que dejaran descansar a la muchacha por lo cual esta se quedo sola en la habitación recordando todo lo que había vivido y una sonrisa por un momento se le instalo en el rostro hasta que alguien entro por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Snape – dijo esta conteniendo la mirada aunque le costara luego de todo lo que ella sabía que este estaba haciendo y los recuerdos amontonándose en su cabeza.

No sabía como actuar y se puso nerviosa al solo verlo, este traía una caja de grageas de todos los sabores, pero parecía tan nervioso como ella. Su cortina de pelo le tapaba parcialmente su cara aunque ella sabía perfectamente que se estaba escondiendo tras esta.

Apoyo el paquete en la mesita de luz y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Recordé que te gustaban mucho – dijo mirando a la pared detrás de ella, como intentando no dirigir su mirada a la de ella. En ese momento Lily se dio cuenta que no Snape no quería estar en ese lugar aunque perfectamente no se habría porque él se tomado la molestia en aparecerse, pero lo notaba raro.

Lily tomo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas como una pequeña niña porque Snape no solo había traído consigo una caja de bombones, no…también traía con el Recuerdos, muchos y no pudo no recordar el momento en que el le dijo que lo dejara tranquilo y ella salio corriendo llorando para no volverlo a ver nunca mas.

-Me dijeron los medímagos que has tenido un varón – siguió Snape mirando la pared al ver que la pelirroja no contestaba.

Lily comenzó a pensar que no debía mostrarse afectada ante su presencia, que debía demostrarle que ella era fuerte y que no lo quería como él no la quería a ella.

Ya un poco más reconfortada se acomodo en la camilla.

-Si- dijo haciendo que la voz le sonara segura y tranquila – no puedo negarlo, es igual que su padre – Aunque no lo había visto en realidad y levanto la mirada para que Severus viera que se sentía orgullosa.

Pero Snape seguía mirando a la pared, sin querer bajar la mirada a sus ojos.

Lily pensó que debería invitarlo a sentarse, pero a la vez se preguntaba para que lo aria si de seguro se iría…

-Toma asiento – le dijo mientras se acomodaba las almohadas para estar mejor, intentando darle cero importancia a su presencia.

-Gracias –dijo Snape y recorriendo con la mirada la sala se sentó.

Snape sin duda no podia dejar de ver como brillaba el pelo de Lily y con cuanta abundancia se desparramaba alrededor de sus hombros.

Unas ganas de gritarle de que la amaba se le deposito en el pecho, pero lo reprimió al ver como ella era feliz con aquel hombre con el cual habían tenido un hijo…y una y otra vez se decía… _"fue lo mejor, para que no sufra a mi lado"_

-Tendría que pasar a ver a tu bebe – dijo Snape ahora si mirándola a los ojos.

-No tienes que ser tan amable, si no quieres, debes tener mil cosas que hacer que andar visitando a un bebe – dijo gélidamente Lily.

-No estoy siendo amable, quiero hacerlo – le refuto Snape.

-Está bien – concluyo Lily – fue muy amable de tu parte el venir a vernos – esto ultimo le salio como reproche, aunque intentaba disimularlo… _"¿Por que ahora?" _pensaba.

-Fue agradable venir a verte, espero que estés bien y… - dijo acercándose a su lado poniendo mucho más nerviosa a la pelirroja. – Es mejor que seas feliz con Potter, yo cometí muchos errores – le susurro al oído y pegando media vuelta se marcho.

Lily estaba consternada… pero aun asi vio como se marchaba ondeando su capa al mismo tiempo que lo hacia su cabello lacio.

A las dos horas apareció dos medímagos con caras afligidas y estos pusieron nerviosa a Lily.

-¿Que pasa doctor? – dijo Lily mirándolo preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

-Esta muy enfermo, no podemos hacer mas nada por él – le dijo el medímago mirándola penosamente.

-¿Qué? Si el estaba bien, no puede ser – comenzó a decir Lily mientras derramaba lagrimas NOOOOOOOO… ¿que quiere decir con eso, que no vivirá?– gritaba Lily desgarrada.

-Lo sentimos.

Para la vida de la familia Potter comenzó a ser dura, su primer hijo estaba muy frágil, demasiado enfermo… solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses cuando se mostró verdaderamente grave, a tal punto que parecía que su vida pendía de un hilo…

Tan James como Lily estaban destrozados… aun no podían creer que su hijo que había crecido dentro de Lily tan fuertemente como siempre le habían dicho ahora estuviera tan frágil y no tuviera solución.

Lily lloraba todas las noches, una angustia se le había depositado en el pecho y ya no sabia que hacer, tan solo debía esperar el día que todo culminase y su dolor se hiciera mas presente aun.

Poco tiempo después se entero que Voldemort los buscaba, los buscaba a causa de una profecía que se había hacho con respecto a su hijo. Aunque no la creía posible aun asi se escondió con su marido y su hijo.

Pero una buena noche este apareció…llevándose consigo tanto la vida de su hijo como la de su marido el cual protegió a ambos y lucho para darles tiempo a huir.

Ella cayó desmayada sin poder ayudar a su hijo, el cual perdió la vida al instante que el rayo cayo sobre él.

Lily estaba desvastada, sola y demasiado triste como para querer continuar viviendo.

Comenzó a llorar y pasaron los días en los cuales nadie supo de ella.

Estaba totalmente deprimida, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos.

Aunque estos fueran a verla ella no los recibía, no los atendía ni siquiera se asomaba a ver quien era, ella quería morir, morir como lo habían hecho tanto su hijo como su marido, no quería vivir con el corazón en la mano y culpándose por no poder hacer mas nada por ellos, por ser tan frágil y dejarse alcanzar por el rayo que la aturdió dejándola inconciente.

No sabía como superar todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Un buen día… uno común para ella, de esos eternos en los cuales ni siquiera se asomaba a la ventana, ni salía de su cama, se hizo presente en la punta de esta un hombre, de pelo lacio y oscuro, como cortinas cubriéndole parcialmente la cara. Nariz ganchuda y mirada penetrante.

Esta no se asusto, ni siquiera hizo muestra alguna de a verlo visto.

Pero pronto noto que este llevaba en brazos a un bebe.

Levanto la vista pero ya no vio a Snape… solo al bebe sobre su cama llorando desesperadamente.

Ella en ese instante se levanto y lo tomo en sus brazos.

Y al mirarlo a la cara una sensación extraña corrió por todo su cuerpo.

Era igual a James salvo que sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de ella.

El bebe tenia su mirada puesta en la de Lily y en ese instante en que ella lo tomo en sus brazos el niño dejo de llorar y comenzó con una de sus manitos a jugar con el pelo pelirrojo de Lily.

Lily no entendía nada, no sabia explicar porque sentía dentro de ella que este era su bebe, cuando había visto morir a su verdadero hijo… ¿o no era asi?

Comenzó a mirar más y más al niño que tenia en sus manos y encontró sobre el una nota.

_Querida Lily:_

_Cuando leas esta nota, estaré muy lejos, quizás cumpliendo intentando escapar, aunque quiera salirme de todo esto, los errores del pasado pesan._

_Desde que me fui y me uní a este grupo de mortifagos, no hice más que pensar en ti, y en la forma de cuidarte y protegerte para que no te pasara nada._

_Lamento todo esto de verdad, se que apenas leas estas líneas un odio recorrerá tu corazón… pero a la vez espero poder hacerte feliz._

_Tal vez no me creas, pero mas de una vez pase por el frente de tu casa y trate de reunir el valor suficiente como para tocarte el timbre y poder hablar contigo y acabar con este sufrimiento tuyo… pero jamás encontré ese valor porque no quería ver en tu mirada el odio… el odio que alguna vez vi en tu mirada al mirarme._

_La verdad que te amé, o mejor dicho amé tu recuerdo toda mi vida, desde que te vi, desde que te conocí te ame, y tu lo sabes, pero el destino, el camino nos separo, quizás para mejor, porque no podia entregarte todo lo bueno que hay en mi… pero en algún momento disfrute de ti como jamás pensé disfrutar y eso te lo agradezco._

_Pero ahora debo llegar al punto más importante. Me mantuve al tanto de las noticias de tu casa; se que hace poco enviudaste y se perfectamente la causa._

_También se lo que le paso a tu hijo…bueno…ese es el punto… no era tu hijo._

_Pues hubo un intercambio de bebes en San Mungo y nadie se dio cuenta._

_Ese intercambio de bebes, esa acción tan espantosa, cruel e incalificable fue perpetrada por mi._

_Puedo imaginarme cuando leas estas palabras, las manos que te tiemblan, tu horror, tu furia y tu pena. ¿Por qué?, vas a preguntar._

_Te lo diré: fue un acto espontáneo al enterarme de la profecía mucho antes de que tu la supieras, Voldemort no hacia mas que pensar quien eran los nacidos en julio y uno de ellos era tu hijo, no quería que sufrieras y mucho menos que murieras. Sabia de igual forma que sufrirías con el niño que cambie por tu hijo, pero preferí que supieras que estaba mal desde un principio y te fueras haciendo la idea y no que de un arrebato perdieras lo mas preciado en tu vida._

_Ese día que te fui a visitar a el hospital, fue el día que hice el cambio de los bebes sin que nadie los notara._

_Yo mantuve a tu hijo en un cuidado, para que no le sucediera nada, para que siga viviendo bajo el cuidado de una señora que yo misma contrate._

_Ella estaba al tanto de todo, y lo hizo con gusto, ella sabia que el día preciso iría en busca de tu bebe y te lo traería._

_Y aquí lo tienes._

_Este es tu hijo. Yo solo quise cuidarlo, cuidarte, porque te amo, porque siempre lo hice y jamás quise que sufrieras._

_Se me partía el alma después de saber lo sucedido, pero estoy feliz que sigas convida, porque yo entregue la mía para que asi fuera._

_Esta es mi ultima noche…ya que debo partir muy lejos, aun no se… ya que se entero de mi traición…debo intentar calmar las aguas para volver, Dumbledore esta ayudándome, pero quería que supieras que estaré en ese lugar donde siempre nos escapábamos de chicos… ese será mi lugar hoy…te esperare… y si no vas…te entenderé._

_Te amo y siempre Te ame._

_Severus Snape_

Lily termino de leer las líneas y no sabia que pensar, una felicidad se le vino al pecho al sentir a su hijo en sus brazos, y saber que el era verdaderamente suyo.

Lo levanto y lo lleno de besos… y vio como sonreía.

Al verlo lo abrazo y susurro Harry te amo.

¿Porque Harry? Porque ese era el nombre que siempre le había gustado a James y a su honor por dar su vida por ellos lo llamarla asi.

En cuanto a Snape no sabia que hacer, por un lado entendía lo que había hecho es mas se lo agradecía pero por otro le tenía un tremendo resentimiento por lo que hizo… sus sentimientos estaba confusos pero dejo de pensar un instante y comenzó a cuidar de su hijo el cual no tenía más que 8 meses.

Se hizo de noche y Lily recordó la carta, no supo porque lo hizo pero se alisto y salio camino a donde se encontraba Snape, quería aclarar y entender el porque de las cosas.

Dejo a Harry a cargo de Sirius que estaba mas que sorprendido pero entendió todo lo que Lily le había contado y sin mas se quedo jugando con el bebe mientras ella se marchaba.

Lily hizo su aparición en el lugar en el cual se habían reunido de niños… en los muchos momentos que había pasado mirando las estrellas…

Y mirando a su alrededor ahí lo encontró.

Sentado con las manos apoyada en sus piernas rodeándolas.

Se acerco lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente y Severus levanto la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-viniste – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Aquí me tienes – dijo Lily sonriéndole – Gracias.

-¿Gracias? Pensé que me odiarías – dijo sinceramente snape

-En un principio fue asi, pero luego pensé y creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte lo que hiciste, me protegiste no solo a mi sino a mi niño, Gracias – dijo Lily sinceramente era verdad Snape se había jugado por ella, aunque eso implicara que haya perdido a James el cual siempre estaría en su recuerdo.

-Lily yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti, por eso me aleje – dijo Snape dejando correr una lagrima.

Lily se acerco y realmente sintió que todos sus sentimientos en hacia Snape estaban intactos como el primer día, levanto su mano y seco la lagrima que Snape había dejado caer.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, gracias por cambiar – dijo Lily recordando que ahora estaba de el lado de Dumbledore.

-De nada, todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti – dijo Snape agarrando la mano de Lily y besándosela.

Ella se estremeció y se acerco lentamente, Snape se dio cuenta y se acerco más y más y se fundieron en un beso que demostraba a ambos que jamás se habían dejado de amar.

Y aunque se separaran jamás dejarían de sentir ese amor uno por el otro.

Esa noche se demostraron cuanto se amaban…y por unas horas fueran completamente felices.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron acurrucados y entrelazados… Snape sonrió, por primera vez había sabido lo que era amar a alguien y ese alguien había sido la niña que toda la vida había querido como jamás pensó.

Sonrió porque aunque se tuviera que ir, había dejado algo de el en ella y ella le había entregado su amor en cada beso que le había dado. Y aunque el pasado había dejado una cicatriz en el tanto como en el de ella… el fue feliz… feliz por esa despedida y esperaría que en alguna otra ocasión el destino los uniera nuevamente.

Pasaron los meses y Lily se dedicaba a su hijo…

Pero nuevamente el tormento apareció en su casa… llevándose consigo a ella, pero ahora si había luchado dándole a su hijo la posibilidad de vivir, como no se la había podido dar a su hijo adoptivo.

Se fue con una sonrisa al recordar que había sido feliz… y que por primera vez había disfrutado por un instante del verdadero amor.

Snape cuando se entero de lo que había pasado…lloro con el corazón en la mano, pero se juro proteger a Harry con su propia vida.

* * *

**FIN...**

**ESPERO DE CORAZON TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS...Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**SUERTE!!**

**GUISHE**


End file.
